Today's web consumers expect network resources to load at increasing speeds. Web consumers may abandon the network resource if the network resource takes more than few seconds to load resulting in significant loss of revenue for the owner of the network resources.
Network resource performance optimization is key to the success of modern online businesses. Further advertisement elements included in the network resources add a significant weight to the network resource. The advertisement elements included in a network resource may originate from various sources and may be of varying sizes significantly slowing down the loading of the network resources at the client's side.